Ai no uragiri
by lunavap
Summary: En el nacimiento del reino de Kouka no hubieron cuatro dragones, sino cinco. Pero la traicion del dragón dorado provocó que este fuese olvidado a lo largo de la historia y solo recordado por su traicion. Ahora el dragon oscuro y el feliz grupo hambriento decidiran si es digno de confianza o si los traicionara como en el pasado. Además, parece tener una conexión con Soo-woon y Zeno


**Capítulo 1**

La leyenda del rey Hiryuu era conocida por todos los ciudadanos de Kouka y de los países a su alrededor. El primer rey de Kouka y sus leales 4 dragones. El dragón amarillo quien poseía un cuerpo indestructible, el dragón verde quien poseía una pierna que le permitía saltar grandes alturas, el dragón blanco cuya mano derecha podía despedazar a sus enemigo en cuestión de segundos y por último el dragón azul quien poseía una visión que podía ver a grandes distancias. Todos conocían su historia desde el principio hasta el final.

Sin embargo, muy pocas personas saben acerca del quinto dragón. El dragón dorado, quien se decía poseía el alma de un dragón y quien nunca podría ser herido por ningún humano normal. Muy pocos conocen a este dragón debido a que falleció mucho antes que el rey Hiryu, ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo que el nacimiento del Reino. Los únicos que saben de su existencia son las distintas aldeas que crearon los primeros dragones. Sin embargo la historia ha cambiado a lo largo de los años y es distinta en cada aldea.

En general, todas las historias compartían algo en común. El dragón dorado había sido un traidor.

En el caso de la aldea del dragón blanco la gente normal y corriente prefirió olvidarle ya que se rumoreaba que había traicionado al rey pero los cuatro dragones, sus hermanos dragones jamás olvidaron al dragón dorado quien había luchado a su lado en innumerables batallas. En el momento de su muerto sus hermanos y el propio rey lo perdonaron pero el resto del reino no lo hizo. Esta acción enfado a los dragones, esta supuestamente fue una de las razones por la que se marcharon del castillo Hiryu.

Y al igual que con el resto de dragones, la sangre del dragón dorado no se perdió sino que siguió apareciendo durante siglos. Esperando el retorno del rey Hiryu y poder volver a luchar junto a sus hermanos y conseguir el perdón de su rey.

-esa es princesa, la leyenda del dragón dorado.- acabo de explicar Kija.

-Increíble.- dijo Yona, sentada alado de Shin-ah.

Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de una fogata que habían encendido para descansar tras ese largo día de caminata.

Jae-ha había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, escuchando atentamente todo el relato. Su predecesor también le había contado la historia acerca del dragón dorado pero su historia era mucho más sombría.

Según su predecesor el dragón dorado había sido un traidor, por su culpa el Reino de Kouka estuvo a punto de no existir. Al final los dragones lo detuvieron y el propio rey lo había ejecutado. Como castigo cualquier recuerdo de él había sido destruido.

Así de querido era el dragón dorado pero Jae-ha nunca había creído en esa historia.

Durante su niñez el siempre había creído que lo más probable fuera que este dragón se revelará contra ese rey y este lo ejecutó para evitar que los otros se pusieran en su contra. Pero tras la iniciación que tuvo a penas vio a Yona no estaba seguro de que clase de dragón era el dorado ya que a el jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza traicionarla.

Estaba a punto de contar su historia cuando se fijo que Zeno lleva mucho tiempo callado, lo que le extraño, teniendo en cuanto lo alegre y hablador que era siempre. Era como una bola amarilla de energía. Por eso verlo tan callado y serio le preocupo.

Con disimulo se acercó hasta el.-¿te encuentras bien Zeno-kun?.-

Este se giro sorprendido hacia el pero rápidamente se recuperó y mostró una alegre sonrisa propia de el.

-por supuesto, todo esta bien.-

Diciendo esto se alejó cantando algo acerca de estar demasiado cansado para dormir.

Jae-ha simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo dejo marchar, no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si mentía o no.

Había pasado casi una semana desde Zeno-kun se les había unido. Actualmente se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba aquel sacerdote Ik-soo. Querían preguntarle que debían hacer ahora que todos los guerreros dragón por fin se habían reunido.

A pesar de que lo hicieron sonar como si su casa estuviera cerca, tendrían que atravesar todo el país para poder llegar. Un largo camino.

Tardarían casi dos semanas más en llegar y de allí quien sabe a donde.

Viendo el incierto panorama decidió que lo mejor seria ir a acostarse. Los demás también debieron pensar en lo mismo porque cada uno finalizó lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a acostarse.

Como casi siempre se acostó cerca de Yona y como siempre Hak se acostó cerca de ella.

Como no tenia sueño decidió molestarlo un poco. -Hey Hak ¿Qué piensas acerca del dragón dorado?.-

Durante unos minutos solo hubo silencio hasta que porfía Hak le contesto.

-No me hace ninguna gracia la existencia de un dragón que pudiese traicionar a la princesa.-

Jae-ha frunció el ceño.-no sabemos si la leyenda es cierta.-

Le molestaba un poco el echo de que juzgasen a uno de los dragones sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Simplemente creo que con vosotros es suficiente.- dijo Hak finalizando la conversación.

Se dio la vuelta e intento seguir durmiendo.

El dragón verde se encogió de hombros y también intento seguir durmiendo. Aunque no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un majestuoso dragón con escamas doradas.

No era el único que no podía dormir, muy lejos de allí una niña miraba la luna desde una ventana.

-Rina-chan, aun sigues despierta.-la reprendió su hermana.

La pequeña que debía tener unos de 5 años hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No podía dormir.-

La chica mayor que debía tener unos 14 años suspiro cansada.

Se acercó hasta ella y la agarro del brazo.-si sigues esperando, Setsu-neechan no aparecerá.- dijo mientras la arrastraba por un pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación.

Entraron en una habitación pequeña con una gran ventana. A un lado había dos literas, la niña corrió hacia la de abajo y se metió dentro. Su hermana se sentó en una silla alado y se quedó allí hasta estar segura de que se durmió. Minutos después se fue y la pequeña se levantó, solo había estado fingiendo. Con la energía propia de una niña de 5 años corrió hasta la ventana y se queda mirando hacia afuera, esperando el regreso de su hermana.

Sin embargo, la niña se quedaría dormida antes de que llegase a casa.

Después de todo el trabajo de su querida hermana algo que sólo podía hacer durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban preparados para comenzar el día, tenían un largo camino hasta la tribu del fuego.

Los días siguientes prácticamente no pararon a descansar y si lo hacían Yona aprovechaba para practicar con el arco.

Y así porfín llegaron, solo para confirmar que Ik-soo ciertamente no puede vivir sin Yoon.

Cuando llegaron, tras una larga y reveladora charla con el sacerdote Yona ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Estaba contenta, aunque lo estaría más si Hak hubiese aceptado enseñarle a usar la espada. Suspiro un poco desanimada pero cambio se expresión cuando se acerco al grupo reunido alrededor de una cesta llena de comida. Estaban todos desayunando frutas y panecillos que Yoon les había dejado. Se había marchado temprano diciendo que iría a cambiar algunas plantas en un pueblo cercano. Durante el camino Yoon había recogido una gran cantidad de plantas y le había pedido a Hak que lo ayudará a llevarlo todo. No se demorarían mucho ya que el chico conocía a alguien que siempre estaba dispuesto a comerciar.

Caminaron durante media hora hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado. No era muy vistoso, parecía el lugar donde encontrarías cualquier cosa básica que se necesite día a día pero nada exótico o de otro país.

-Hey Raijuu, voy a ir solo.- antes de que pudiera protestar añadió.- el tipo con el que voy a hablar no le gustan los extraños. Espera aquí.-

Lo que en realidad quería decir era, voy solo, no te metas en problemas.

Hak lo vio marchar con aburrimiento. No era necesario que le dijese que no se metiese en problemas. No tenía intención de volver a repetir lo de Awa.

Para distraerse empezó a caminar por el pequeño mercado, acercándose a los puestos más interesantes y probando comidas apetitosas. Había conseguido un poco de dinero en Awa y por lo menos se daría un capricho. Siguió buscando un lugar aceptable donde comer cuando una pequeña carpa le llamo la atención.

Estaba situada al final del mercado y cerca del bosque. Se trataba de un puesto muy sencillo, una carpa roja desgastada y una lona en el suelo. Encima había joyas viejas y golpeadas como si hubiesen sido robadas. Sin embargo escondida en una esquina un pequeño anillo llamo su atención.

Se trataba de un anillo de plata viejo y oxidado, en el centro había un espacio vacío para una gema pequeña. Era una joya antigua y maltrecha, talvez en una época distinta adorno la mano de una mujer rica pero estaba claro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo único valioso eran los pequeños cristales en forma de diamantes a su alrededor . El anillo de por si no valía nada.

La anciana sentada delante de el sonrió cuando vio su interés en el anillo.

-os gusta.-murmuró la anciana.

Hak cogió el anillo y lo examinó de más de cerca. No tenía ningún valor pero aun así, aquel anillo le recordaba a la princesa Yona.

En un impulso decidió comprarlo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?.-pregunto.

-Lleváoslo, os lo regalo.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hak la miro sorprendido pero dado que no nadaba en la abundancia decidió aceptarlo. Con una ligera reverencia se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Esperad un momento.-

Hak se detuvo curioso, talvez la mujer se había arrepentido al final.

-Ese anillo es especial, es mágico.-

El frunció el ceño dejando en claro que no la creía.

-no me creáis sino queréis.-dijo con voz calmada.

-Vale, es mágico. Que va a hacerme. ¿Volar?. –

La mujer se río de forma siniestra.

-Oh, hará mucho más que eso.- Dijo misteriosamente.- Ese anillo lo llevara vuestra esposa, el amor de vuestra de vida.- añadió.

El Raijuu no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en la princesa todo el tiempo.

-Que tontería.-

Avergonzado se marcho sin mirar atrás. La anciana lo miro enfadada. Ella que le había hecho el favor de entregarle una anillo que lo haría feliz y se van sin darle las gracias.

Que niño tan insolente.

Por suerte para ella, encontrar el amor verdadero no es nada fácil.

Hak caminaba distraído sin ganas de comer nada. Por alguna razón esa extraña conversación con la anciana lo había deprimido.

Él ¿casarse?. Menuda estupidez.

La única persona con la alguna vez había soñado con compartir su vida había sido siempre la princesa. No importaba que clase de mujer se le ofreciera, ni que tan bella o lista pudiese ser, para él la no había mujer más bella, lista y valiente que su princesa.

En eso pensaba cuando escucho un grito.

Cuando busco con la mirada su origen se encontró con una escena muy desagradable y conocida.

Un grupo de cinco hombres rodeaban a una mujer pequeña y delgada. Parecía totalmente aterrada mientras intentaba librarse de ellos, pero a estos eso parecía emocionarles aun más. En un principio dudo sobre que hacer, no quería llamar la atención especialmente en la tribu de fuego. Sus acciones no afectarían a solo a el. Sin embargo su vacilación solo duro unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta había noqueado a todos los tipos, que tenían más pinta de matones que fuerza.

-ehh...esto…gracias.-murmuró la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.-me has salvado. –

-No, no ha sido nada.-Le resto importancia.

La mujer se acercó a el con más confianza pero de pronto su rostro mostró una expresión de terror.

-Cuidado, detrás de t…-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Hak sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

Estaba distraído con la mujer llorando que no se dio cuenta como que uno de los tipos se había levantado y sacado una jeringuilla.

-Que demonios.-puso una mano en su nuca, donde le habían pinchado.

-Eso será suficiente nee-san.-dijo el tipo.

La visión de Hak empezó a empeorar pero pudo ver como la mujer se secaba las lágrimas con un borde de su kimono y avanzaba hasta él. De pronto ya no parecía la mujer asustada y aterrorizada de hace unos minutos.

-Lo habéis hecho bien, aunque este tipo no debe ser más que un guardia.-dijo la mujer mirando satisfecha cómo Hak se tambaleaba.

-Pero algo le sacaremos.-

Para entonces el Raijuu ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero estaban equivocadas si creían que lo iban a atrapar.

Se levantó y le dio un puñetazo al tipo que cayó inconsciente. La mujer dio un grito aterrada

-Có..como puedes levantarte. Ese veneno habría tumbado a un caballo.-

-Pues tengo suerte de ser más resistente que un caballo.-

La mujer lo miro enfadada y salió corriendo con la bolsa de lana de Hak.

El la persiguió, aunque no pensaba hacerle nada, solo quería recuperar sus pertenencias.

La chica siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una pequeña cascada, miro alrededor y encontró un pequeño puente viejo para pasar al otro lado. Lo cruzo pensando que se libraría pero Hak ya la había alcanzado.

-Hey tu.- Este la agarro del hombro.

En ese momento el veneno ya había afectado a todo su sistema por lo que cuando la mujer se asustó y lo empujó contra las cuerdas del puente, no pudo hacer nada y cayó.

Intento mover los brazos para nadar pero su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, cada vez se iba hundiendo más y más. el oxígeno empezó a faltarle y su visión se hizo cada ves más borrosa. No importaba cuanto intentase luchar, su cuerpo no respondía.

Cuando sintió que perdía la conciencia creyó ver una figura dorada y brillante acercándose a él. Sin poder aguantar más cerro los ojos.


End file.
